Heman and The Masters of The Universe 2002 S5
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Season five is here. Adam and Veena go to Veena's kingdom. Someone wants her family's throne. Please R&R.
1. Last Time

Last Time on He-man and The Masters of The Universe

A recap of the season finale of Season 4. Mid-terms are next month so I'm busy. I'll try and get the first episode up soon. I hope this can hold you. Please R&R.

**Last Time on He-man and The Masters of The Universe**

The Royal Palace of Eternia was in an uproar. All of the servants rushed to finish their jobs before the party was to begin later that day. A rumor ran through the Palace. An announcement was going to be made at the party.

Queen Marlena stood next to Queen Gwendolyn. The two women stood behind Veena as the Royal Seamstress finished the gown for the party.

Veena turned a little to face the women behind her. "Mother, can't I please go out?"

"No, Veena. You are not to leave your room."

Sighing, the Princess turned back toward the mirrors. _They won't let me leave._

_Don't worry. The party's less than two hours away. Besides I can wait._

Prince Adam paced in his room. Unlike his other birthdays, he was not allow out of his room. His father stood near his door watching him.

"Adam, stop that. You only have an hour left. Then you can see her."

Adam stopped and looked at his father. "I'm nervous. I'm about to announce to the whole kingdom that I'm…"

"Getting married. Really, Adam, you will do fine."

Adam glanced at the mirror to the side. Dressed in more formal wear than he had ever been in before, he felt out of place. _Veena, I hope I don't have to wear this from now on._

_What's wrong with it?_

_I don't feel like me. I feel like someone else._

_What if I like it?_

_Then I might wear it._

Adam nodded and head toward his window. _You're going to be beside me when I make the announcement right?_

_Yes. I asked my mother. She says I can. Quit being so nervous. Everything will be fine._

_Easy for you to say. You don't have to say anything._

_True, but I have to stand in front of everyone. I'm nervous, but I'm hiding it. You're not._

_Wait, you don't like…_

_I don't like public speaking. Weird, huh? I'm a princess and I'm afraid to speak in public._

_You'd do fine. I'd be there._

_Same here. So stop it. Only less than an hour now._

_I can't wait to see you._

King Randor and Queen Marlena sat in their thrones with King Moraius and Queen Gwendolyn standing beside them. Adam escorted Veena to their parents. Tora and Cringer sat near the thrones looking like regal cats.

Adam had relaxed once Veena had told him that his father would make the announcement instead.

The nobility and Masters looked at each other. The Prince was betrothed to the Princess of Morainia. As the crowd looked in shock around them, an explosion opened up one whole wall.

Skeletor laughed from the back of a gryphon. "How wonderful and I thought she was only a passing fancy."

"Please don't fight. I know you can without your powers, but…"

Veena smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine. Now go."

He-man walked around the corner with Battlecat, but before he entered the fight the hero bent down beside his friend. "I want you to protect her. I know Tora will, but I would feel better if you would, too." The great cat nodded and went back to Veena and Tora behind the building.

Evil-lyn blasted a spell at Teela. Teela spun her staff and the spell hit near where He-man and Skeletor stood.

The ground gave way and the two fell down. Veena stood in horror as the man she loved fell from site. Skeletor's forces looked at each other and retreated. Guards looked up and down the beach, but they could not find He-man.

Battlecat let out a roar of pain, as did Tora. Veena sat down. She tried to contact him with their link, but nothing came.

The kingdom held a funeral for the hero. Everyone soon began to realize that Adam must have been lost as well. King Randor and Queen Marlena mourned the lost of their son. As did Princess Adora when she heard the news.

Only one person refused to believe he was gone. Princess Veena did not stop trying to reach to him as her powers slowly returned. **He's not dead. I would know. I know it. Adam is somewhere out there and I will find him.**


	2. Episode 1

I don't own He-man or any characters from the shows. Everything belongs to Mattel. I do own Gwen and Veena (maybe not her name) and any other OCs.

Here is the first episode of Season 5. This episode is kinda short cause it's the first part of a three parter. They will be three episodes leading into the new season. This season may be long than 13 episodes. I haven't decided yet. Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 1: The Return Part I**

No one could console the Crowned Princess of Morania. The beautiful young woman refused to allow anyone into her room at the Royal Eternian Palace. No one except Battlecat and Tora. The two massive tigers laid on the floor giving the little comfort that they could to her.

Princess Veena wasn't the only one that believed He-man, Prince Adam, was not dead. The fact that Battlecat was around showed the Sorceress and even Queen Gwendolyn that he was alive.

Veena looked out of her balcony at the Sea of Rakash. **Adam, where are you? It's been a month. Come home.** She sighed. A month of waiting on word from him. Her father wished she would return with him to Morania, their kingdom, but she refused to leave the place she had called home since returning to Eternia.

* * *

King Randor stood looking out at the courtyard and sighed again. His son, his heir, was gone. Now the kingdom would now go to Veena as pre his and Moraius's agreement. Queen Marlena walked over to her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Randor, don't give up hope. I agree with Veena and Gwen. He's alive somewhere."

Randor looked back at his wife. "I'm trying, but everything points toward him being gone, Marlena."

Marlena wrapped her arms around him. "Keep hope alive. If you don't then all is lost."

* * *

Queen Gwendolyn stood in the throne room of Castle Grayskull looking up at the Sorceress sitting on her throne. The Sorceress glanced at her. "I haven't found anything, Gwen. I know he is still alive, yet I can find him using my powers."

Gwendolyn nodded and sighed. "We must find him. I've learned that Skeletor is alive and is planning something."

The Sorceress looked at her. "How do you know?"

Gwendolyn moved closer to her. "My sister has sent word."

"Can we trust her?"

"She is willing to protect anyone of our family and to give some information about Skeletor. It seems to be my little sister wants us to defeat Skeletor so she can take his place."

The Sorceress stood and nodded. "I believe you are correct. She wants to get him out of her way so she can try to rule the kingdom. But she has no idea how powerful Veena and Adam are together."

"Haven't they combined their powers before?"

The Sorceress walked down to her friend. "Not really. It might have appeared they did, but in truth they did not."

Gwendolyn sighed again. "At least, Veena's powers have returned."

The Sorceress nodded again. "Yes. If there is a fight she will be needed greatly."

A half smile appeared on the queen's face. "Of course she has Battlecat with her."

* * *

Skeletor stood inside Snake Mountain. If he could smile he would be. _Oh, the Masters will not see this coming._

* * *

Teela stood outside Veena's room. The princess had refused everyone even her. After being forced to be her handmaiden for a few weeks, her and Teela had become friends. Both respected the other. Teela wanted to talk, but Veena refused to allow her in.

Teela knocked yet again on the door. She waited as Veena opened the door. "Go away, Teela."

"Please, Veena. I miss him, too."

"You believe what the others do. You think he is dead."

"I'm not so sure. I believe Adam is somewhere. He'll show up and we'll laugh about it. Then his father will punish him." Teela half smiled.

"Teela, please."

Teela smiled at her. "You need to come out. You can't live your life in there. Besides if there is an attack we'll need Battlecat." The tiger in question moved into Teela's view. "Seems odd how he has stayed with you."

Veena looked at the other young woman. "Teela, I understand what you are doing, but please go."

"Veena, I'm not leaving. As Adam's best friend for most of his life, I feel that I should watch you for him."

Veena smiled. "I said I understand what you are doing. I'm fine."

Teela shook her head. "No, you are not. You keep yourself locked in your room."

"I really am. Please go." Veena began to close the door. _Veena, gather the Masters. Skeletor is attacking Castle Grayskull._

Veena looked at Teela and sighed. "Teela, Grayskull's under attack. We have to go now."

Teela looked at her and nodded. Then she ran down the hallway. Veena watched her. **I hope I can do this without him.**

* * *

The Masters raced toward the castle. Veena rode Battlecat and followed. Tora not far behind them.

The Masters met Skeletor's minions in the Evergreen Forest. Evil-lyn was not among them. Veena on Battlecat's back dodged attacks from Tri-Klops. She jumped off his back and helped Man E Faces with Trap-Jaw. Battlecat and Tora never left her side. Man-at-Arms fought with Teela against Crawful and Beastman.

The Masters seemed to hold their own, but Veena knew Skeletor was coming and no one save He-man could stop him. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Veena looked past the battle. A dust cloud was coming toward them. The Masters watched as the dust cloud settled and instead of Skeletor on the chariot. It was HE-MAN!!

* * *

Please look for the next episode soon. The Return Part II will be up soon. I promise. Please leave a review.


	3. Episode 2

Here is the second episode. He-man evil. Not good. He-man will be saved give me time. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 2: The Return Part II**

The Masters stood in shock as their friend and hero came toward them. Veena flipped and hid behind Battlecat. _Sorceress, are you seeing this?!_

* * *

The Sorceress and Gwendolyn watched as He-man began to lead Skeletor's forces.

The Sorceress grabbed onto her staff with both hands. "NO!!"

Gwendolyn rushed to her side. "They must retreat."

The Sorceress looked at her. "Where? The Champion of Grayskull is fighting against us."

Gwendolyn gave her a weak smile. "Let Veena take care of it."

* * *

He-man attacked his enemies, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a beautiful woman with black hair. She was beside a massive green tiger. Everything in him was telling him to go to her and protect her. But why she was his enemy. His father had said so. She was the princess of a land that had taken his father's throne from him.

He moved toward the other young woman, but she flipped and landed beside the one with black hair. Suddenly he had a headache. The ring on his finger was glowing. _Damn, what is it with the pain?_

Veena glanced at Teela. "We need to retreat."

"To where?"

Veena looked at He-man. "He isn't under a spell, Teela. He must have hit his head. Who knows what Skeletor told him?"

Duncan walked up to them. "I agree." The three watched as Buzzoff moved away from him.

"RETREAT!!"

* * *

The Masters fled back to Castle Grayskull. Skeletor's forcers along with He-man stayed behind.

Veena stood inside Castle Grayskull with her mother and the Sorceress. The two older women couldn't look her in the eye.

"I need help to help him remember. I tried to communicate with him telepathically, but it seemed to only give him a headache. It did stop him from attaching for a while."

The Sorceress nodded. "They will attack again. I believe the Masters should stay here."

Gwendolyn moved toward her daughter, but Veena moved away and left to find Battlecat.

Veena sat with her face in the massive tiger's fur. Her body shook. Battlecat wasn't much better. He had watched his friend attack his friends. Tora laid not too far way. She watched the other two with her blue eyes.

* * *

Skeletor chuckled. Since the failed attack on the Palace a month ago and discovering He-man had no memories this was the best day of his life. The Masters were on the run. Soon he would have the Powers of the Elders. Just one problem. Where was Evil-lyn? She had not returned after the battle.

He sat on his throne as He-man and the others returned. The minions stayed away from the throne, but He-man moved toward him. Skeletor watched as He-man kneeled in front of him.

"Father, the Rebels have retreated."

Skeletor hid his amusement at seeing He-man kneeling before him. "Very good."

Sometime later, He-man stood in a hallway of Snake Mountain. He couldn't get the girl with black hair out of his head. All he could think of was going to her and kissing her. Shaking his head, he sighed. He couldn't remember anything before a month ago. **I have a feeling my father isn't telling me everything.**

* * *

Two nights later the Masters camped out in front of Castle Grayskull. Everyone except for Veena and the tigers sat around a fire. They were standing near the edge of the Evergreen Forest. Battlecat heard something and nodded to the two others. Battlecat lead the way into the forest with Veena and Tora following him.

Battlecat and the two others walked into a clearing. Standing in the clearing was He-man. He watched as Veena put away her staff and the two tigers relaxed a little.

Veena wanted nothing more than to run to him, but she stayed put. He drew his sword and came toward them. But as he stood towering over her, he stopped.

"Why can't I do as my father binds me?"

Veena hid her fear and her tears. **Father? Skeletor must have told him he is his father. Oh, Adam. Please remember.**

Suddenly he raised his sword. Veena looked into his eyes. Something flashed in them. "I can't harm you. I don't know why."

"I do."

He looked at her. **I have no doubt if she wanted to she could protect herself from me, but why is not holding her staff. I'm her enemy or am I. **He lowered his sword.

"Who are you?"

"Princess Veena of Morania. Betroth of Prince Adam."

**Adam that name was familiar. **The urge to hold her came again.

"I'm He-man son of Skeletor."

Veena shook her head. "No you are not. You are He-man Defender of Etheria and Protector of the Secrets of Castle Grayskull. Just like me."

He-man looked at her. Unshed tears filled her eyes. Something kept wanting to come out. Something wanted him to hold her to tell her everything was all right, but he fought it. "I'm nothing like you."

"Ha. You and I are alike in many ways. Skeletor probably told you we took something from him. When in fact he took something from us. You."

He-man listened to her. **She makes sense. I've watched him when he thinks I'm not. He isn't kind, but I am. I want to help people not harm them.** He glanced at Battlecat. **Everything about them seems familiar, but it's as if they are my friends.**

* * *

Evil-lyn stood in an ancient city. Around her the stones of the long forgotten city sang the tales of its people. She made her way into the old library. The one book she needed was said to still be here. She had to find it. The Masters needed her help since He-man was fighting with Skeletor.

She smiled as she lifted the book. "Now to return to Father and help the Masters."

* * *

Veena moved toward Battlecat. The massive tiger rubbed his head against her hand. Tora stood to the side, watching He-man. She would protect Veena even if it was from him. Veena glanced at He-man. "You don't believe anything I've said."

He-man looked at her and nodded. "Why should I?"

Veena walked toward him. She took hold of his right hand in hers. "Because of the rings."

He-man looked at her right hand. On her middle finger like his was a sapphire ring. "How did you get that ring?"

Veena smiled. "We got them about two weeks after I first arrived her on Eternia."

He-man swallowed. **This means something I know it.**

A sound came from the left. He-man and Veena looked up to see a gryphon coming toward them.

Veena moved behind Battlecat. "Great. I'm getting attacked again." The two massive tigers both roared. He-man stood with his sword readying.

* * *

So there is episode 2. Please R&R. I know a good amount of people have been looking at the story. Please leave me something about what you think so far. Well see you next time.


	4. Episode 3

The end of the season opener. I hope you enjoy it. After this will be regular episodes. Fristo will be in this season. I forgot him in the last one. Teela will have some big moments. The relationship of Randor and Teela-Na will come into play. Also the Masters spend time in Morinia. Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 3: The Return Part III**

Duncan looked at his friends and sighed. Teela walked up to her father. "Father, He-man will return to us."

Duncan nodded. I know. **I have a feeling if anyone can reach him it's Veena.**

Teela walked away from her father and joined the others around the fire. Duncan looked out into the Evergreen Forest.

* * *

He-man stood in front of the gryphon. Veena stood behind Battlecat. She glanced around her. The gryphon moved toward Veena, but He-man kept getting between it and her.

Veena noticed it and smiled a little. _This is a good sign. He wants to protect me when he believes I'm his enemy._

She felt both her mother and the Sorceress agree with her. Veena elongated her staff and nodded to the tigers. Battlecat moved between He-man and her while Tora moved to her side.

The gryphon attacked He-man. He pushed the creature back. The gryphon roared and attacked again. But this time it met with Battlecat.

Battlecat held the gryphon off as Veena and Tora moved closer to He-man.

"Just like how we first met."

He-man looked back at her and suddenly held his head as pain raced through him. He caught glimpses of images of Veena lying below a tree bloody. Of inside a Castle. He shook his head. **What is going on with me?**

Veena smiled. She could hear him again. Veena decided against commuting with him telepathically. "You're memories are slowly returning it seems."

He-man hung his head. "Skeletor has lied to me."

Veena nodded. "What can you remember?"

"Only your someone very important to me."

_Did you two hear that?_

_Yes! Yes, it's a good sign._

Veena placed a hand on his forearm. "Will you help us against Skeletor?"

He-man nodded as Battlecat threw the gryphon to the ground. The animal looked at them and quickly retreated.

* * *

Duncan smiled as Veena and He-man walked out of the Evergreen Forest. The other Masters stood up and watched as they walked past them and stood near Castle Grayskull with Battlecat and Tora behind them

Teela walked over to her father. "Is that a good sign?"

"I believe so. He has only lost his memory. He isn't under a spell."

Teela nodded and sighed. They needed him back soon. She quietly left her father and walked toward the forest to think.

* * *

Queen Gwendolyn stood in front of her friends in their thrones and told them that their son was alive, but was being cared for by the Sorceress of Grayskull.

Queen Marlena smiled at her husband. "I told you to keep hope." She turned to Gwendolyn. "How soon can he come home?"

"I'm not sure. She wishes to watch over him. Veena is with him at least."

King Randor nodded. "Please bring him home as soon as you can. Now what is wrong with He-man?"

Gwendolyn sighed. "He hasn't changed sides, Randor. He suffers from memory loss. The Sorceress and I are helping him."

Randor glanced at his wife. "Gwen, be careful. I fear Skeletor might try something soon."

* * *

Evil-lyn stood beside her father as he read over the tome she brought him. "Yes, Evelyn. This will work. This will help He-man."

Evelyn, Evil-lyn, nodded. "Father, will this help him to regain his memories faster?"

He sighed. "No, only Veena can help him with that I'm afraid."

* * *

Trap-Jaw and Tri-Klops stood near the entrance of Snake Mountain. Skeletor was in a bad mood. No one had found He-man. He was supposed to be inside the mountain by now.

Tri-Klops glanced at Trap-Jaw. "I think I liked it better when He-man was fighting against us."

"Me, too."

* * *

He-man stood beside Grayskull looking into the abyss. **Everything is going according to plan. They think I'm joining them. **Of course without his memories he didn't know that as he spoke it, Veena told the Sorceress.

_Is there a way to take some of his power away from him? Sorceress, we have to do something._

The Sorceress sighed. _You are reaching him. I can see it. Only you can help him. His link to you will save him._

Veena glanced over at Duncan. _Skeletor is coming. He's using He-man as a decoy. He wants us to believe he is on our side again. Warn the others._

Duncan nodded and quickly told the others. Veena glanced at Battlecat. The poor tiger was hanging his head. Veena kneeled beside him and petted his head. "Don't worry. We'll get him back." Battlecat rubbed his face on her hand.

* * *

Randor stood in Adam's room. Everything was how he had left it that day. The king had held himself responsible for his son's death. **If only I hadn't pushed him so hard. Then he might still be here. **Randor sat on Adam's bed. **My son's not dead. He's alive, but needs the Sorceress. Adam, forgive me.**

Marlena stood outside the cracked door and watched her husband begin to cry. **Oh, Randor. I now understand. You've been blaming yourself about Adam. Be happy he's alive and will return home soon. **Silently she walked away leaving her husband alone.

* * *

Skeletor and his forces stood in front of Grayskull. The Masters stood between him and the castle.

He-man was kneeling. **Being opposite them seems right. No I shouldn't listen to them. They are my enemies.**

The Sorceress quickly called on the Elders power and put a shield around the castle. _Veena, you must discover a way to reach him. _

Veena glanced at Duncan. He morphed his armour. The Masters prepared for battle.

He-man smiled and stood. Then he attacked. The Masters moved away from refusing to fight their friend.

Skeletor and his forces attacked. The Masters fought against them. Skeletor and He-man stood across from the castle. They walked toward the drawbridge, but suddenly two tigers and Veena stood in their way.

"I will never allow you to get the power, Skeletor."

Skeletor laughed. "What are you doing to do?"

"She's going to fight."

Orko floated beside her. He glanced at her. "I'm going to help. I can't let you fight alone."

Veena smiled. "Thanks, Orko."

Pain hit He-man. **He seems familiar. I feel like I should be on his side just like her. **He glanced at his father.

Skeletor raised his Havok staff. "I think the two of you are in my way." The staff began to glow.

_Veena, get out of there._

_No. _Veena stood her ground. _Orko, move. You can't get hit._

The Trollan floated away. Battlecat and Tora moved in front of Veena.

The energy left the Havok staff.

Adam, save me. Please.

He kneeled over in pain. He quickly moved and blocked the attack with his sword. Skeletor looked at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Protecting Grayskull. What's it look like, Skeletor?"

"This isn't the plan."

"What plan? You're attacking Grayskull and I'm doing what I always do. I'm stopping you."

Skeletor stepped back as Veena walked beside He-man. _Good to have you back._

_Good to be back. We need to talk later._

_Fine. I understand._

The two heroes watched as Skeletor fled along with his forces. The Masters celebrated the return of He-man.

Veena smiled as the Sorceress explained the tale for his parents. He-man nodded.

"They think I've been seriously wounded and you have been healing me."

"Yes. Now if you please."

He-man raised his sword and returned to Adam. And finally Battlecat return to being Cringer.

* * *

Veena sat on their rock beside the Sea of Rakash. Above her, Adam was reuniting with his family. Cringer had stayed by his side. Sighing, Veena smiled. **Adam's home safe and sound. So why do I feel so down.**

Adam stood behind Veena. Most of the last month was slowly coming to him. **At least I didn't hurt her. **Veena turned and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Adam walked around and joined her on the rock. He sat looking out at the sea. "Veena."

Veena hung her head. "What?"

He turned to her. "Don't cry. I'm home."

Veena shook her head as the tears fell. "I know. I don't know why I'm crying."

Adam wrapped his arms around her. "You're upset that you couldn't find me. I think when I lost my memory you couldn't sense me by the rings. But when you did try I was in pain.2

Veena hid her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder."

"You never gave up on me. Even after most did."

Veena looked up at him. "I'd never give up on you."

Adam pulled her closer. "I missed you."

"I know."

"You were all I could remember. He would tell me you were my enemy, but I knew you were."

"Adam, I know. Can you just hold me?"

"I am."

Don't try to be funny. I almost lost you.

_Just think about how it will be when we're married._

_Oh, my. We still have to decide on a date._

_Can it wait? I just got back home._

Veena smiled. "We can wait."

Adam pulled Veena into his lap. "Now this is more like it."

Veena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Adam smiled as he kissed Veena. _I'm home and where I belong._

_Ah, you do know my father wants me to go to Morainia?_

_I'm coming with you. I'm not allowing you out of my sight for long._

Veena pulled away. "Deal."

Adam smirked. "Besides I need to act more like a husband. Even if I am not one yet."

The two laughed holding on to each other as the sun began to set into the sea.


	5. Episode 4

Here is the first episode after the season opener. I will let you know that a good part of this season takes place in Morainia. Of course Skeletor will attack Grayskull, but he is not the main villain in this season. Well he is, but this new guy is going to be taken care of about mid season. Skeletor will be here and there the whole season. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. If you sign I will reply and if you sign anonymously I will thank you and reply here in the AN.

Chuck (): Thanks for the review. I haven't really planned much for Evil-lyn. I might now after reading your review.

Evelyn CMB (): Glad you found the stories again. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Episode 4: Loose Ends (I'll probably change it later)  
**

Adam stood in front of his father smiling. Both stood watching the troops training in the courtyard. Adam sighed and looked around him. **It's good to be home.**

_When are you coming to save me from this studying?_

_As soon as my father says I can leave. I promise. Besides we have to prepare for our journey to Morainia_

_I know. Just please try and hurry._

_Love you, Veena._

_Love you, too. Now hurry._

Adam shook his head as his father walked beside him. He glanced over at his father. "Everything seems in order to me."

Randor nodded. "Adam."

Turning to face his father, Adam sighed. "It wasn't anything you said. I was trying to help."

Randor smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I blamed myself. I'm sorry, Adam. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Father."

Randor laughed. "Go on. I know you want to go save Veena from her studying."

Adam nodded and ran back inside the Palace. Randor stood smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

Veena sat in the Palace library. A book on manners sat on the desk in front of her. Her mother sat in a chair not far from her.

"Veena, you should be reading that?"

"That book is useless. It just teaches court manners. I need to know how to deal with other kingdoms not how to act around people who think they are better than others."

Gwendolyn stood and walked to her daughter. "Most royals are like that, but I think you're right. I don't know why I gave you that one. Besides I've watched you. You have more manners than most of the Nobility."

Veena nodded. "Can I go now?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "Adam's coming isn't he?"

Veena smiled and stood up. "I know I sound like a ten year old, but am I done for the day?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "Yes. I'll find a book that can really help you. And you'll read it."

"Thanks, Mother." Veena hugged her mother and then quickly left the Library.

* * *

Adam was leaning against the wall opposite the Library door. _Veena, I'm outside waiting on you._

_I'm coming. I have to ask first._

Adam sighed. Not much later Veena opened the door. He smiled and moved from the wall the two walked down the hall looking for Cringer and Tora.

Cringer sat beside Tora in the throne as Adam and Veena walked in. The two were smiling. Adam glanced at the tigers. "Well come on. We aren't going anywhere without the two of you."

The tigers stood up and followed their friends out of the Palace and into the city.

* * *

Marlena stood on a balcony looking at the city. Gwendolyn walked up beside her. "Something wrong, Marlena?"

Marlena turned to her friend. "I'm still adjusting to the fact my son isn't dead and he's home."

Gwendolyn nodded. "Veena was right."

Marlena smiled. "Yes she was. How soon will you be leaving?"

Sighing Gwendolyn looked at the city. "As soon as Adam and Veena return. Randor and Moraius have a massive fleet taking us. Are you sure you don't want to come for a visit?"

Marlena shook her head. "I'll come one day. I need to talk to Randor."

"He blamed himself about Adam didn't he?"

"Yes. I'm worried about him."

Gwendolyn nodded. "It would do good for the two of you to talk. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go prepare. My daughter ran off with your son. You'd think that she wasn't going to see him later."

Marlena laughed. "She didn't see him for a month. She missed him. More than I thought she did."

Gwendolyn smiled. "You're right."

Gwendolyn left Marlena on the balcony alone.

* * *

Adam and Veena stood near the cities entrance. Cringer and Tora laid not to far away. Adam held onto Veena's hand. "I've never been to Morainia. Do you have any idea what it looks like?"

Veena sighed. "I think it's just snow and ice. I don't know. No one will tell me anything."

Adam smiled and raised Veena's hand to his lips. "We'll discover together."

Adam released her hand as Veena leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just don't leave me alone. I don't know how the people there will react to me."

Wrapping his arm around her, Adam sighed. "I won't. Besides who could hate you?"

Veena looked up at him. "My father has a cousin who would have gotten the throne if I wasn't found."

"O.k. that's one. But being the betroth of the Prince of Eternia will have its advantages."

Veena smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, really. How is that?"

Adam wrapped his other arm around her. "You're protecting by my father's guards just like me now. Even if your father's cousin has guards under his control. My father's will protect you. And of course Teela is coming with us."

Veena laughed. "Yeah, Teela will watch my back."

Adam smiled into Veena's hair. "Stop worrying. Everything will be all right."

* * *

Lord Ciaran of Morainia stood in his home. **Damn, Gwendolyn. Damn, Moraius. Damn, their daughter. Now I will never be king. Not only is the heir to the throne she is betrothed to the Prince of Eternia. The king will send some type of guard to watch her, as he will for his son.**

Ciaran smiled and walked toward a communication screen. **I'll just have to get some help. Hopefully I can get rid of her and gain the throne. Now all I have to do is gain allies in this matter.**

* * *

This is a short episode. Their arrival in Morainia will be the first part of the next episode.


	6. Episode 5

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with School. Mid-terms are coming up. I'm trying to relax by writing this episode. Also my family is buying a new house. So I've been busy. Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 5: Homecoming**

King Moraius stood on the landing pad. Around him snow and ice covered everything. The wind blew snow around his face and airship landing in front of him. The King of Morainia smiled. His daughter was finally home.

* * *

Aboard the airship, Prince Adam genteelly woke up Veena who was sitting beside him. "We're here."

Veena yawned and nodded. "Good." Sketching Veena glanced around her.

Adam smiled at her. "Have a good nap?"

Veena nodded. "Yeah."

Adam glanced at Queen Gwendolyn who was looking out the window. _It's snowing._

Veena smiled. _It's always snowing here._

Adam turned to look at her. _How do you know?_

_I asked._ Veena glanced over at her mother. _Adam, I'm worried._

_Stop it. I'm here. So is Teela. I won't let anyone harm you._

_What about my father's men?_

_I don't trust them with you. They could be under what's his name's control._

_Makes sense. I'll keep Teela with me most of the time. I'm not going to trust everyone. I agree he can have who knows who under his thumb._

_Does your mother know?_

_Yes. She wants me to be careful which I will be. I want you to be too. He might come after to you._

_I'll take care of myself._

Veena looked at Adam. _Adam, I'm serious. He-man is safe but not you._

_I am He-man._

_Adam._

Adam smiled at her as he stood from his seat. _Quite worrying. _

Veena watched as he moved beside her seat. _It's my job._

Adam only smiled and helped her out of her seat.

* * *

Lord Ciaran stood behind the King as the Queen of Morainia, King Randor, Prince Adam, a young woman with red hair, and Princess Veena walked out of the ship. He watched as his king hugged his wife and daughter. **I may change my mind. She is beautiful. Maybe I can find a way to end her betroth to the Prince and have her marry me instead. Yes I will work on that.**

* * *

Veena smiled at her father and then looked behind him. She saw the smirk on Ciaran's face. _Adam, that's him._

Adam glanced at him and nodded. _I'll watch out. Be on guard. Warn Teela._

Veena nodded and quickly told Teela. The red head nodded and smiled.

Ciaran left the landing pad and returned to his home.

King Moraius led the five inside the Ice Palace. Adam looked around him. The castle was made of ice yet it was warm inside. Veena grabbed hold of his hand as they neared the throne room.

Teela, Veena, and Adam looked around them as they entered the massive throne room. Veena smiled when she heard Teela whisper to Adam.

"I thought the throne room at the Palace was huge."

Adam smiled. "Teela, I think my father copied the idea from here."

Moraius stopped and looked at the teenagers. "He did. Some of the Palace is based off of the Ice Palace."

Randor hide his smile. "You had a palace. I was building one. Why not steal some ideas?"

Moraius smiled. "Ah, yes. What is the saying?"

Veena looked around her. "Where I grew up it would be "The biggest form of flattery is imitation."

Moraius nodded. "That is easier to remember than the one we have."

* * *

Veena looked around the room she had been shown to with Tora standing by the doorway. Dark blue drapes hung over the window. Ice blue covered the canopy bed. The walls like the rest of the Ice Palace were Ice. To the side of the room was a rugged for Tora to sleep on.

She glanced at the servant girl. "Thank you. I would like to rest a bit."

The girl nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness. I'll come fetch you for dinner."

Veena sighed. Tora walked to her and rubbed her hand. Veena rubbed her head. Tora nudged her hand and then walked to the rug. Veena smiled as she watched Tora curl up on the rug.

* * *

Adam sighed in his room. Cringer lay on a rug on the floor. He began to pace while Cringer watched him. **I need to be with her. I don't like this. I don't trust anyone here with her safety except me and Teela.**

_Adam, relax. I'm fine. I do have Tora with me._

_Veena, tell me how to get to your room. _

_Adam, we both know that is not a good idea._

_I don't care._

_Adam, calm down. I'm going to take a nap you do the same. Besides we both have our friends to protect us._

_Cringer protect me? How long have you known him?_

_Adam, Cringer will protect you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. Take a nap. You really need it._

_Veena, you slept on the way here._

_I know, but I didn't get much sleep. Don't worry if something happens, the Sorceress and my mother will warn us._

_You win. I'll take the nap._

_Good. I'll see you later._

_Good sleep, Veena._

* * *

Gwendolyn stood in hers and Moraius bedroom. Moraius sighed as he shut the door behind him. "I didn't expect him to come, Gwen."

"I know. Don't worry. They know who he is. But if he hurts Veena no one will be able to stop Adam."

"I understand. And I'd be right behind him."

Gwendolyn walked over to him. "He's power is lying. They can take him, but it depends on who he gets to ally themselves with him."

Moraius placed his hand on Gwendolyn's shoulder. "That is what has me worried."

* * *

Veena and Adam stood inside the Ice Palace's Library. Both stood looking out the massive windows at the gentle snowfall. Tora and Cringer were laying on a rug on the icy floor. Adam sighed and took hold of Veena's hand.

"I still don't like it. I wanted rooms…"

"Adam, think about that. You know you that won't happen."

Adam smiled. "Veena."

"Don't Veena me. Adam, I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself."

Adam pulled Veena closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't doubt for a minute you can, but still allow me to worry."

Veena smiled a little. "You tell me not to worry, but you want to worry."

Adam rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know. Relax. I'll take care of everything. You should be off being the Princess of Morainia and not hiding with me."

Veena wrapped her arms around him. "I'm still the Princess even if I'm hiding with you. Besides my father is holding a party to welcome me home tonight."

Adam smiled into her hair. "You're scared."

"Am not."

Adam moved back some and looked at her face. "Yes, you are."

_Prince Adam. Veena. Something is almost to the Ice Palace. You must hurry._

Adam groaned. "Why does something always happen when you and I are alone?"

Veena pushed him gently away. "We have to go. You and Cringer go find He-man. I'll go after Teela."

Adam nodded and slowly released her. "Hurry."

* * *

Veena and Teela stood outside the Ice Palace. The snow had picked up and blew around them in the wind.

Teela looked around her. "I thought you said He-man was coming."

"He is. Give him time."

Suddenly a roar came from their left. Battlecat walked out of the snow with He-man on his back. "Sorry, I'm late."

Teela smiled at him. "No you're just in time."

Veena enlarged her staff. _I guess I have to get used to this._

_Used to what, Veena?_

_Teela flirting with you._

_You know how I feel about her. Don't worry. I already have my queen._

Veena smiled as she heard another roar. He-man dismounted.

"Does your father know, Princess?"

"Yes, I warn him."

He-man nodded and tried to look past the snow and wind.

King Moraius came out of the Ice Palace and smiled when he saw He-man. "He-man, I'm glad you are here."

He-man nodded. "I come when needed."

Another roar sounded. Slowly a white creature came into view.

Moraius yelled orders. "It's a йети. To arms everyone." He moved closer to his daughter.

Veena glanced at her father. "What is a йети?"

"A йети is a creature who lives in the cave in the kingdom. They do not normally leave their caves. Some is controlling it."

Teela glanced at Veena. "I think we know who that someone is."

Veena nodded. "Beastman."

* * *

Beastman stood behind a building. The йети under his control was slowly heading to the Ice Palace. He watched, as it got closer.

"Beastman, what are you doing here?"

Beastman looked behind him as Evil-lyn came out of the shadows. "Evil-lyn, what are you doing here?"

Smirking at him, Evil-lyn moved closer. "You answer first."

"Skeletor wants me to attack the Ice Palace of Morainia using a йети."

Evil-lyn nodded. "Change of plans. He needs you to return to Snake Mountain. I'll take care of this kingdom."

Beastman nodded and walked over to the hidden gryphon.

Evil-lyn smiled to herself. **Everything is going according to plan.**

* * *

The йети moved closer to the Ice Palace. Suddenly the creature stopped. Then it quickly ran away.

Veena glanced over at He-man. _Something is going on._

_I know._

_We need to find someone who can help us._

_Agreed._

* * *

The throne room of the Ice Palace was filled with the nobility of Morainia. Everyone had come to see the long lost princess. All were gossiping about her. None had really seen her.

Suddenly the Royal horns sounded. King Moraius walked into the room with Queen Gwendolyn. King Randor of Eternia came behind them. The royal couple of their kingdom sat on their thrones while King Randor stood to the side.

* * *

Adam and Veena stood to the side of the opened door.

"I can't do this." Veena began to pace.

Adam walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. You can. What makes this any different from what you have done before?"

"My friends aren't here."

"Teela and I are here."

Veena looked up at him. "Don't let go of my hand."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Veena and Adam stood in the doorway and followed the path the others had taken.

The nobility watched in wonder at their princess and her betroth. Lord Ciaran stood next to the wall.

What had happened? Why hadn't the Йети attack the Ice Palace? He glanced around him. The other nobles were cheering their king and queen and welcoming the princess, while he was planning to take their kingdom from them.

* * *

Йети means yeti in Russian. I wanted a name that hopefully few would know. I may use it again.

This episode is kinda long. They'll be in Morainia for a while, but they will return to the Palace before the end of the season.

Also if anyone can come up with a better name for the Ice Palace of Morainia I want to hear your opinions. Please review.


	7. Episode 6

I have Volume 1 of the 2002 series. So I'm using some info from the commentary in my stories. Mid-terms are happening now. I'm writing to relax.

Songorita-thanks for the review. Here's the update.

Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 6: Family Secrets Part I**

Prince Adam stood beside King Moraius's throne. His father stood on the other side. Lord Ciaran stood in front of them.

"But cousin.."

"Listen here, Ciaran, I know you have joined with Skeletor. In doing so, you are striped of your rank and all of your land. You are under arrest. Guards, take him away."

Two guards came up behind him and grabbed hold of his arms. "Here me, Moraius, I will have this kingdom. As well as that daughter of yours."

Adam walked toward him. "If you go near her, you will wish you had listen to King Moraius."

Ciaran looked him up and down. "If that was supposed to make me fear you, Boy, you failed."

Adam smiled. "I'm not the one you should fear."

The guards dragged Ciaran out of the throne room and took him to the dungeon.

* * *

Veena sat in the Ice Palace's Library listening to her mother give a lecture on how to be an ambassador to other kingdoms.

Gwendolyn spoke but watched as her daughter listened with a glazed look. She glanced at her.

"Veena, are you listening to me?"

Veena shook her head and looked at her mother. "Yes and no."

Gwendolyn sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Father has thrown Ciaran into the dungeon. And of course Adam expressed himself."

Gwendolyn smiled. "What did he say?"

"First he made it sound like he was threating him about if he ever came after me. Then Ciaran said something to him. Adam then said that he wasn't the one to fear. Ciaran now not just wants the kingdom but me, too."

Gwendolyn looked at her daughter. "Adam would kill him first."

Veena smiled. "Like Adam said he isn't the one to fear. We are."

Gwendolyn smiled. "Yes. But don't forget Adam would fight for you."

Veena smiled at her mother. "I know that, but I…"

"You want to protect him. Veena, he can take care of himself."

"I know."

Gwendolyn nodded. "It's our job to worry about them."

The two laughed together.

* * *

Skeletor sat on his throne. Evil-lyn stood beside it. Both listened to Beastman.

"She showed up and told me to return."

"I did no such thing. I haven't been to Morainia."

Skeletor stood up. "I suggest you start running."

Beastman tried to get out of the throne room but Skeletor blasted him.

Skeletor sat back on his throne. Evil-lyn moved to the front of the throne. "Someone is impersonating me. I think that should be look into."

Skeletor tilted his head. "I believe you are right, dear Evil-lyn. You find out who is impersonating you. I need to find a way while Randor is away to get inside Grayskull."

Evil-lyn nodded. "I believe since now the Masters are camped out infront of Grayskull that the direct approach will not work, but may be if we can lure them away…"

Skeletor stood up. "Yes. Evil-lyn, you discover who is impersonating you while I come up with a plan to lure the Masters away from Grayskull."

"As you wish, Skeletor." Evil-lyn nodded and then walked out of the throne room. In one of the tunnels inside Snake Mountain, she quickly cast her shadow travel spell.

* * *

"_The Faceless One_", Alarik, stood inside the ruins of Zalesia. Outside he felt his granddaughter's worry and fear. Inside he could feel he's life slowly fading. **I must choose whom to give my power to. I know I will not allow Evelyn to gain possession of it. May be Gwendolyn or yet Veena. **He turned away from the hole in the wall. _Gwendolyn, I need He-man and Veena to come to me. I wish to give my power to her._

_Understood, Father. But may I suggest you give it to both of them instead of just her._

_Ah, a better idea. You take after your mother well._

_She would agree with me._

_I know._

* * *

Adam stood on one of the balconies looking out over the city surrounding the Ice Palace. Cringer laid at his feet. Ciaran's words rung in his head. Fear and worry also. He looked out over the city.

"You know you can get frost bite."

Adam smiled and turned to face Veena. "And what is frost bite?"

Veena walked toward him. "Frost bite is when you fingers and toes freezes."

"Forget I asked."

Veena joined him at the railing. "Stop worrying about Ciaran."

"I'm not. He may be in that dungeon, but it doesn't mean he can't get out."

"I know. Adam, he's weak."

"Veena, who knows who he is allies with."

"Adam, just stop it."

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Veena. "I can't help it. I wanted nothing more than to destroy him where he stood when in front of me."

"I know."

Veena, you and He-man need to go to the ruins of Zalesia. Someone there wishes to speak to you.

"Veena, is something wrong?"

"He-man and I need to go to the ruins of Zalesia for some reason."

Adam slowly released her. "I'll go find him. He must be around here somewhere."

Veena nodded and Adam left her on the balcony.

* * *

Veena stood outside the entrance of the Ice Palace. She heard Battlecat's roar before the massive tiger walked into view.

He-man looked at Veena. "Do you have any idea who it is that we are to meet at the ruins?"

"No, He-man. I think it would be better if we both ride Battlecat."

"If you believe so."

Veena with He-man's help got on to Battlecat's back behind him.

* * *

Battlecat raced closer toward the ruins of Zalesia. Slowly the ruins came into view. Battlecat slowly came to a stood. He-man and Veena got off his back and looked around.

"There's no one here."

Suddenly _"The Faceless One" _appeared. "He-man, Veena, follow me. It is I who wish to speak to you."

He quickly moved toward a ram's head rising out of the sand. The three followed him.

* * *

Ram Man and Man-E-Faces stood near a campfire in front of Castle Grayskull. The only two Masters on guard duty. The two looked up when they thought they heard the sound of a child crying for help.

* * *

Gwendolyn stood in hers and Moraius's bedroom. She cried into her hands. Her father's life was almost over and soon his power would be inside the future rulers of Etheria.

* * *

Evil-lyn stood beside Skeletor. She felt her father slowly dying, but remained beside Skeletor. **If he dies it doesn't matter. I will follow my own path. Not the one he wants me to.**

* * *

This is a two parter. The title has more to do with the second part. Will update as soon as I can. Please leave me a review. Oh, like last season this will be 13 episodes.


	8. Episode 7

Here is the second part. Mid-terms are over. Yeah!! I have to do my school work for my U.S. History class and study my Math class. English Lit I'm free for a bit.

I now know all the correct names for the vehicles. So I'll use them instead now.

Thanks for the reivews. Enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 7: Family Secrets Part II**

He-man, Battlecat, and Veena slowly walked down the stairway inside the building. "_The Faceless One"_ stood in front at the bottom.

"Thank you for coming."

He-man nodded. "You did save Veena from Evil-lyn."

"_The Faceless One"_ nodded in return. "What kind of a grandfather would I be not to save my only granddaughter?"

He-man looked at him. "Alarik, what are you saying?"

"Queen Gwendolyn is one of my daughters."

He-man looked at Veena.

Veena stood with her mouth opened. **Great. Something else my mother forgot to tell me.**

Alarik, _"The Faceless One"_, moved closer to her. "I'm sorry to put this on the two of you, but I am dying and I need to pass my powers to someone. I was going to give to Veena alone, but Gwendolyn suggested I give them to her and Prince Adam."

He-man looked from Veena to Alarik. "But why Prince Adam?"

"I believe it would be better if I explained it to him instead."

He-man glanced at Veena. "All right."

He-man and Battlecat walked behind a wall. Soon after Cringer and Adam walked out. Adam walked to Veena's side.

Veena stood looking at Alarik. "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

Alarik sighed. "I'm sorry, Veena. I thought I had more time."

"Wait that means…?"

"Yes, Evil-lyn is also my daughter."

* * *

Evil-lyn stood hidden by a tree watching Ram Man and Man-E-Faces walking toward a clearing. Slowly a smile appeared on her face. **Things are going as I planned.**

* * *

Skeletor stood aboard his Battle Ram Chariot in front of his troops. **Hopefully his plan would work and the Masters would leave Grayskull defenceless.**

* * *

Adam looked at Alarik and then at Veena in shock. "Evil-lyn is your aunt."

"You think you're shock. I'm the one related to her."

Adam returned his gaze to Alarik. "That's what you meant by don't hold her family against her."

"I meant it. I'd hoped Evelyn would see the light, but I fear she won't."

"Alarik, why give me your power? I don't understand. I do giving it to Veena, but why me?"

"I can trust no one else with my power. Will the two of you take it?"

Adam glanced over at Veena. "Well, what do you think?"

"What happens if you do not pass it on?"

"My power will be lost forever."

Veena sighed. "I guess we really don't have a choice. I just wish someone had said something earlier."

Alarik moved toward her. "I understand, Veena. And you are right. Your mother should have said something."

* * *

Sitting inside the clearing was a little girl. She was crying. Ram Man and Man-E-Faces walked slowly toward her.

She looked up at them. "I'm lost. Can you help me?"

Ram Man smiled. "Of course."

Suddenly the little girl disappeared and the two Masters were surrounded.

* * *

Alarik bent over. "We must hurry. Skeletor is attacking Grayskull." He stood up and held out a hand. "Place one of your hands over mine. It shouldn't take long."

Veena did as he said. "What happens after we get your powers?"

"I can finally join your grandmother."

* * *

Inside Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress raced to the Crystal cave. She reached the Crystal orb. **If I have to use the powers to protect them, I will. **_Gwen, they need to hurry. I don't want to do this again._

_They have to get the powers and then they will come to Grayskull._

* * *

Man-E-Faces and Ram Man watched in horror as Skeletor walked toward an unprotected Grayskull.

* * *

Veena and He-man stood in the ruins of Zalesia. The powers of _"The Faceless One"_ flowed inside them. Veena glanced back as the ram's head disappeared under the sand.

"He's happy, Veena."

She glanced at He-man. "I know."

_Veena, you and He-man need to use your new power and get to Grayskull. Skeletor is almost inside._

Veena looked at He-man. "We have to go NOW! Skeletor is attacking Grayskull."

He-man jumped onto Battlecat's back. "Let's go."

Veena climbed behind him. "My mother said to use our new powers."

"How do we do that?"

"I have no idea."

"We need to get there Now!"

* * *

Skeletor stopped before the drawbridge. Standing on the bridge was He-man and Veena on Battlecat's back.

He-man looked back at Veena. _How did we do that?_

_I have no clue. Be on guard. I think he isn't happy._

Veena and He-man got off of Battlecat. He-man drew his sword as Veena elongated her staff.

He-man moved closer toward Skeletor. "Going somewhere, Skeletor?"

Skeletor glanced around him. Suddenly troops from Morainia and The Royal Palace surrounded him.

"I will have the power, He-man!" He moved toward He-man. Their swords clashed.

* * *

Veena stood back. Suddenly Evil-lyn cornered her.

"He gave you his power."

Veena moved back. "What you thought he'd give it to you?"

"You little…"

Veena raised her staff. A bolt of ice hit Evil-lyn freezing her instantly. Then Veena quickly got onto Battlecat's back. The massive tiger took her away and toward the Masters.

* * *

He-man and Skeletor's sword clashed as He-man watched out for the Havok staff. Skeletor raised his staff only to find it frozen to his hand and useless.

He looked over at Veena sitting on top of Battlecat.

"Want to try it now, Skeletor?"

Skeletor quickly glanced and round him and then fled to his Battle Ram Chariot. "Retreat!"

The troops of good watched as Skeletor fled leaving behind the frozen Evil-lyn. Veena turned to face her. Suddenly the sorceress disappeared. He-man moved closer to Veena but remained aloft.

_Veena, where is she?_

_Somewhere where she needs to be._

He-man nodded.

* * *

Veena sat alone in a room off of the throne room inside the Ice Palace. Soon she would be returning to the Royal Palace of Eternia with Adam, King Randor, and Teela. She felt in her soul. That was home not this place. No matter what her father wished.

* * *

Ciaran sat in his cell. Every plan he had come up with had failed. Someone knew his plans. That witch had betrayed him that what had to happen. He sighed. Unless she came to get him out. He was stuck.

* * *

Adam laid on his bed. The powers of Alarik running through him. It felt odd to feel as if He-man were always around. But the powers allowed him to know if Veena needed him and where she was. Slowly he smiled. **I'll protect her. I promise.**


	9. Episode 8

coolknight ()-I'll tell you in this season. I want to show what Veena and Adam got from him together. So I'll do it soon. Also I will have some fighting scenes. I'm beginning to think I might add more episodes to this season instead of ending with 13 episodes.

Erica-I'm rewriting the movie after I finish this season. That's all I'm saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's episode 8. So for coolknight() I'm going to work in what he or she asked in this episode. So there will be some fighting and another peak at the powers they have earned. This is a really long episode. But I think it's all right. I could have split it in two, but I decided not to. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

**Episode 8: Power Within**

The late afternoon sun illuminated the landing platform outside the Royal Palace. A single transport landed. The Queen of Eternia waited for the door to open. Slowly as the down decided her son came out. He walked to her smiling.

"Hello, Mother."

"Welcome Home."

Prince Adam of Eternia hugged his mother, after returning home from his visit to Morainia with his betrothed, Teela, and his father. Queen Marlena released her son and smiled at her husband and the Princess of Morainia.

Veena walked out and looked around. **Home. I'm finally home. Sorry, Father. This is home not Morainia. **She smiled as Queen Marlena moved past her son and came to hug her.

"Welcome back, Veena."

Veena returned the hug. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Marlena released Veena and watched as her son and the Princess walked into the Palace with their tigers behind them. King Randor walked up behind his wife. Then the two followed the two younger royals inside. Teela left in search of her father.

* * *

Veena glanced around her room. The balcony doors were opened allowing the sea breeze to fill her room. Tora curled on the floor, looked up at her as she changed into her nightgown. Veena walked to the balcony and looked down at the Sea of Rakash. _Yes, it feels good to be home._

_At least I feel safer here than there. I don't think we have seen the last of Ciaran._

_I agree. Now get some rest. We both need it._

_I can feel the power. It's weird. I feel like He-man even when I'm not._

_Stop worry. Go to sleep._

_Not till you do._

_Fine._

Veena walked back inside her room and shut the balcony doors. She drew back the covers to her bed and climbed in.

_You better be going to sleep now._

_Veena, stop it. I'm worried about you._

_I know. Why haven't you said anything about __her__?_

_I don't know what to say. I do know one thing. I don't care. I love you and no matter who you are related to I will._

_Thanks, Adam. Night._

_Good Sleep, Veena._

* * *

Evil-lyn stood inside the throne room of Snake Mountain. **He gave her his power. Her. Not me. No her. He gave an eighteen-year-old child his power. **She watched as Tri-Klops watched one of his Doomseekers.

"They're back at the Palace."

Evil-lyn looked at the image. She watched as the Prince and King returned with her niece. Behind her she heard Skeletor shift in his seat.

"Have one of your Doomseekers watch the Palace, Tri-Klops. I want the Princess watched closely. Something is different about her."

Evil-lyn walked out of the throne room. **I know what it is. My father gave her his power. Her instead of say me or Gwen. I will never forgive him for this.**

* * *

The Sorceress of Grayskull sat on the throne atop the golden pyramid. In front of her, a magical screen on which she watched the world outside. Quickly scenes past by. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared. Everything seemed to be quiet for the time being.

* * *

Lying in a field, Prince Adam facing the sky. Beside him he could hear Veena slowly breathing. For some reason Tora and Cringer weren't with them. Sighing he reached for her hand. He knew he had grabbed it but he couldn't really feel it.

He sat up quickly and looked around him. "What the hell?!" The sky was purple overhead and the grass was pink.

"Adam, this is a dream. It's not real. Or haven't you figured it out yet?"

He glanced over at Veena. She was still lying on the ground. "Huh?"

"We're sharing a dream, Adam. Well, I sorta called you here. I was lonely and it was lovely. I thought you would like it, but…"

"Don't you dare send me away?" He glanced around. "Can anyone get in here?"

Veena closed her eyes and smiled. "No. I only allow who I want into my dreams."

"I'm honoured."

Veena frowned. "The last person I allowed in here. Stopped being my friend."

Adam slowly lowered himself back down. "Why?"

"I don't really know. It must have scared her. She called me a freak and stopped being my friend. She was the last one I had till I came here."

Adam moved closer to Veena. "I'm sorry about that. Can this be just between me and you?"

"Sure. I've been waiting for something to show just how powerful I am now with my grand…"

Adam pulled Veena closer. "It's all right. I've just been wondering what we both can do now. I mean he did give me a boost for He-man, but I'm not sure if that was permanent or just for that one time. So I have no idea what do with the power I can feel inside me."

Veena laughed and snuggled into Adam. "I want to do this for real."

Adam wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Me, too."

Suddenly the world began to shake. "Adam, we're waking up. See you at breakfast."

* * *

Prince Adam sat up in his bed. The early morning sun filled his room. He wanted nothing more than to return to the field with Veena beside him.

Gauging he walked over to his wardrobe and quickly dressed for the day with Cringer watching him.

* * *

Princess Veena rolled onto her back from her side. Sighing she sat up. Tora looked up from the floor at her. Veena quickly got out of bed and dressed. A smile crept on her face.

_Adam._

_What? I just woke up from something I would rather be doing._

_Fine. If you don't want to hear my idea about how we can do the same thing, but for real …_

_I'm listening. Sorry, Veena. _

_I understand. I have my days, too. Want to hear it?_

_Of course I do. I don't want to stay in the Palace all day listening to my father lecture me or have you forced to learn something you don't really need to know._

_Good. Meet me near the kitchen. No one is up yet. We'll get something for breakfast and lunch._

_All right. Meet you there._

* * *

Adam and Veena landed their Skysleds in a field near the village of Shandor. The villagers were happy to see Veena. Even little Adelina, who had hide before, came running to her. Adam stood and watched as the villagers took her around their home. Of course no one recognized Adam. He followed around with a smile.

_Everyone likes you._

_I know that._

_Adelina was worried about you when you were kidnapped._

_She reminded me of me._

_I thought as much. How much longer to you plan to be here?_

_Adam, as Crowned Prince you should act more caring._

_I know, but I want to continue our dream._

_Not long._

Veena smiled as Adelina showed her the fields filled with crops. "We're growing more than we need so that we can trade. If I come to Eternos City, can I visit you?"

Veena smiled down at her. "Of course. Adelina, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." The little girl jumped up and down.

"Have you heard about the Princess of Morainia?"

"Chief Ronan says she's marrying the prince."

"Does he know anything else?"

"No."

"Adelina, I'm the Princess of Morainia."

Adelina looked up at her. "Really?"

Veena nodded. "And my friend," she pointed to Adam who was talking to Chief Ronan, who treating Adam as an equal, "is the Prince."

Adelina looked at Adam and then back at Veena. "I believe you. You don't want me to tell anyone do you?"

"Not yet. We came here to check up on the village and you. Also to get away from the Palace for awhile."

Adelina smiled. "Being a princess isn't all fun and games is it?"

"You got that right. Come on. You want to meet the Prince?"

"Sure." She grabbed hold of Veena's hand and walked beside her toward Ronan and Adam. "Will he like me?"

"Of course he will."

* * *

Adam listened to Chief Ronan as he spoke. **He has no idea who I am, but if my father were here he would know.**

_Do want him to know? I asked Adelina not tell anyone._

_No. I like this. I'm just Adam. Not Prince Adam. _

_All right._

Adam looked up and watched as Veena and Adelina walked toward him. He glanced over at Ronan.

"So you haven't been attacked since Veena was last here?"

"Yes. Thank goodness. Of course now we store our food somewhere safer. Now we feel safer to grow more and soon we will be going to Eternos to trade. I of course have to go soon anyway. I'm hoping to get to see an old friend while I'm there."

"Oh, really. What old friend?"

"I'm old friends with the King and Man-at-Arms."

"You are?"

"Oh, yes. I wasn't part of his later forces, the ones that drove Keldor back. I was friends with him when we were young. I was injured and had to come home. I haven't seen either one of them in years."

Adam smiled. **Now I remember him. My father and Man-at-Arms would be happy to see him. **"I have a feeling they would be very glad to see you."

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Care to tell me."

Adam looked back at Veena and Adelina.

_Veena, get down!!_

_Why?_

_Just do it._

He watched as Veena and Adelina fell on the ground. Chief Ronan stood in shock.

"To arms! We're being attacked again!"

* * *

Veena rolled onto her back and looked up to see a pride of gryphons flying toward the village. One nearly had grabbed hold of her. The gryphons landed and stood opposite the villagers. **Great, just want we needed. We came to check on everyone and then they're attacked.**

Veena glanced at Adelina, who was still lying on the ground. "Adelina, stay put."

The little girl nodded her head and remained on the ground.

Veena slowly got up and ran to Adam's side.

Adam glanced over at Veena. "What to we do now?" _I can't transform here._

Veena smiled. _I told you to train as Adam more._

Adam sighed. _Great. _"Any ideas?"

"I'll use my magic to keep them busy. You help the villagers."

Adam nodded. _Be careful, Veena._

Veena nodded. _I will. Go._

Adam drew his sword and ran to join the villagers. Veena elongated her staff and tapped it on the ground. A wind of snow and ice surrounded her. When it disappeared she stood in her fighting armour. She glanced over at Adam.

Adam stood beside the villagers. Most held some type of weapon or farming equipment. He glanced over at Veena.

She stood in her battle armour. He watched as she raised her staff over her head.

_Veena, we could call for help._

_I know. Do you want me to?_

_Yeah. Call Teela._

_All right._

Adam stepped forward and waited for the gryphons to make a move. **Why are they attacking again?**

Veena closed her eyes. **I have to protect them. What's going on? I don't get it. **Quickly she cast a spell to protect Adelina on the ground then she joined the villagers.

_Teela, we need help. Adam and I are in Shandor and gryphons are attacking again. Don't bring too many._

Opening her eyes, Veena signed. Then walked to Adam's side. _I sent the message to Teela._

_Good. She'll come._

_I'll make it where you can transform if need be._

_I understand what you're trying to do._

_Good._

_I just don't like it._

_Tough. Get ready._

Veena moved infront of the villagers. The villagers looked at her in shock. Veena stood in front of them and began to cast a spell.

"Fire within, fire through out, gather to protect."

Fire spread from her staff and circled the villagers. The gryphons moved back from the flames. Veena smiled as the gryphon took flight and tried to fly over the flames. The flames only grew taller. The gryphon finally gave up and flew away.

The villagers cheered. Veena cancelled the spell. Adam glanced over at Veena.

"What's wrong?"

"It isn't over. Don't get in the way."

"Veena?"

_She's angry and she plans to face me. Get the villagers out of here._

_I'm staying._

_No. I don't even want He-man here._

_Let me help._

_Adam, get them out of here. I can take care of myself._

_I don't doubt you. I just don't want to leave you alone. Not again._

_You're not. You can't fight her. Adam, please._

_Call me if you need me._

* * *

Quickly Adam helped Adelina off the ground and gathered the villagers and fled with Adelina kicking and screaming because of leaving Veena alone.

Veena turned to the shadows along one of the huts. "Hello, Evil-lyn."

Evil-lyn melted out of the shadows. Her dark purple outfit seemed even darker. "Veena."

_Veena, you don't have to face her._

_Mother, if I don't she might come after Adam._

_Don't do this for him._

_I'm not. She'll keep coming after me._

_You're right. If you need me, I'll come._

_I already called Teela._

_Veena, she can't…_

_She can help me where I need it._

Evil-lyn watched Veena. The young woman was waiting on something or so it seemed. The hatred and anger filled her.

"Why did he give them to you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

Veena moved into her pre battle stance, as did Evil-lyn. "Even if I did, do you really think I would tell you?"

Evil-lyn sneered. "You little…"

Veena quickly moved forward. Evil-lyn blocked her attack. The two women jousted fiercely.

* * *

Adam stood with the villagers of Shandor hiding in the shadows of the forest. He watched as Veena met Evil-lyn in battle. He could feel the power flowing from them. **I want nothing more than to stand by her side and fight with her. Evil-lyn knows she has his power, but why not me.**

_Because, Prince Adam, you have the power of Grayskull in you as well. You only feel it when you are He-man, but as Prince Adam you feel the powers given to you by him._

_What do I do?_

_Wait for Teela._

_But Sorceress?_

_Prince Adam, wait for her. She can help her more than you can. You do not know how to use the power yet._

_But I can use it as He-man?_

_Yes, until you are trained._

_Veena wasn't trained._

_I know. Stay where you are. She asked you to leave so she wouldn't have to worry about protecting you._

Adam sighed. Adelina kicked him in the leg.

"Why did you leave her alone to fight?"

"Because she asked me to."

Adelina frowned. "I don't understand."

"Veena, asked me to lead you and the villagers away. I wanted to stay, but she asked me to leave."

Adelina. "Some prince you are."

Ronan looked at her. "Adelina, he isn't a prince."

"Yes, he is. He's Prince Adam. And he's allowing Veena to fight alone."

The villagers looked at Adam. Ronan moved closer to him.

"I knew you looked like Randor. Now tell us why are you allowing her to fight on her own."

"She the princess Morainia."

Ronan looked at Adelina.

"She is. Then I understand. Her mother is Gwendolyn."

The villagers nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"I'll tell you one day."

* * *

Teela flew across the land with Cringer and Tora behind her. The two tigers had stayed behind and now were following Teela as she raced toward her friends.

* * *

Veena breathed heavily as she stood opposite Evil-lyn. "Why did you join Skeletor?"

Evil-lyn smirked at her. "Because I wanted what you have. I wanted someone who loved me and wanted to rule beside me."

Veena and Evil-lyn began to circle each other. Veena watched Evil-lyn. "I don't believe you."

"At one time Skeletor and I were in love, but after he became Skeletor …"

"You expect me to believe that."

"I don't care. You and my lovely sister have what I want. I wanted to rule, but with someone by my side. Now I will never have that."

Evil-lyn moved forward. Veena blocked her attack. **Why hasn't she tried any magic on me yet?**

Veena, she's planning something. You need Adam. Teela-Na wants you to wait for Teela, but..

_I need him._

_Yes. Not He-man. Just him._

_Got it._

* * *

Adam sat on the ground hiding his face in his hands. His fears and worries were beginning to get the better of him.

Adam, get your royal butt over here.

_You told me to leave._

_I need you now._

_Make up your mind._

_Adam, Veena needs your help. Evil-lyn is planning something. To stop the spell she will need you. Not He-man. Just you._

_But…_

_Adam, are you coming?_

Adam sighed and raised his head. The villagers were watching the fight. Silently he crept his way toward Veena and Evil-lyn.

* * *

Veena pushed Evil-lyn back again. The older woman watched her. Slowly a smile crept up on her face.

Shadows began to grow, but suddenly they began to recede.

Veena glanced over her shoulder at Adam.

Evil-lyn screamed and her eyes began to glow purple.

Adam quickly ran to Veena's side and grabbed her hand. "She's doing something big."

"I know. Lend me some of your power."

Both began to glow. Veena raised her staff.

"Power within protect all that is good and destroy all this is evil."

Evil-lyn released her spell as Veena did hers. The masses of blue light and purple light fought.

Suddenly the blue pushed back the purple and went towards Evil-lyn.

* * *

When the light vanished, she was no longer there. As Adam walked up to look at the area, Teela, Tora, and Cringer finally showed up.

Veena smiled at her. "You're just a tad bit late."

Teela sighed. "Are you two all right?"

Adam glanced at Veena. "We're all right."

Veena, Adam, and Teela said good-bye to the villagers. Of Adelina told Veena what she thought of the prince.

The three headed back to the Palace with Tora and Cringer behind them.

* * *

Skeletor gently laid Evil-lyn on the bed. He had almost been too late to save her. Veena would pay for this. No matter what Evil-lyn had been by his side. Of course she had joined with King Hiss, but he would have, too.

Evil-lyn began to move.

"Shh. Evil-lyn, you need to rest."

* * *

Thank you for reading the longest episode I ever written for He-man. Hopefully I won't do this again. But I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Episode 9

Coolknight()-I had planned to do a crossover with She-ra eventually but I couldn't think of a plot for episode 9. So I'm having the crossover in this season instead of Season 6. I still haven't decided on adding any more episodes to the already 13 I have planned. I do kinda have a season finale in mind. Also didn't show the website you gave me. For He-man and She-ra I know I can use and my other source wikipedia. Thanks for the review. Just so you know I was a She-ra fan before becoming a He-man fan. Also I've watched some of Thundercats. I might have been born in '85, but I've seen a few eighties cartoons.

Here is episode 9. This is going to be a two parter. I was going to make a three parter, but I wanted the season opener to be the only one.

FYI: I have Adora and Bow being a couple sorta. I've watched a few episodes. Thank you YouTube. I'm not working on a She-ra series so I won't really go to far into it.

Important info: I can't swim so forgive anything wrong with swimming scenes.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 9: Masters and Rebellion**

**Part I**

Prince Adam stood on the shore of the Sea of Rakash watching his betroth swim in the waters.

"Veena, you shouldn't really be doing that? Merman controls the sea."

Veena stopped and turned to face him floating in place. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Don't you know how to swim?"

Adam walked closer to the surf. "A little. But I never swam in the Sea of Rakash. You need to get out of there before someone sees you. Especially in that."

Veena swam towards shore. She walked up to the beach wearing a bikini.

As she dried herself, she glanced up the path. "I'm hurrying." Standing dried she reached for the dress she had placed on a rock. She slipped on the dress.

"I'm not complaining about it, but…"

Veena smiled. "I know. Don't worry. Come on."

Adam and Veena began to walk up the path toward the Palace.

* * *

Princess Adora stood inside The Whispering Woods. Around her, her friends sat and chatted. But she was thinking about her brother. And Veena. She had only been around the Princess of Morainia a few days, but the young woman had earned her trust and admiration.

Bow came walking up to Adora. "Hello, are you there?"

Adora smiled. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

Bow moved to her side. "Oh, about what?"

Adora glanced at him. "My brother and his betroth."

Bow smiled. "Oh. I thought you said you like her."

Adora sighed. "I do, but I only got to spend a few days with her, Bow."

Bow took hold of her hand. "Maybe you can spend sometime with her before they get married."

Adora smiled. "Thanks, Bow."

"What are friends for?"

Adora hugged Bow. Madame Razz came flying toward them on her broom.

"Adora, The Horde is attacking Bright Moon! Queen Angela needs our help."

The other members of the Rebellion began to gather. Bow jumped on to Arrow's back. He glanced back at Adora.

"You call She-ra. We'll need her."

Adora nodded as the others left her alone with Spirit and Madame Razz. She glanced around to be sure she was alone.

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

A flash of light filled the Rebel Camp. In Adora and Spirit's place, She-ra and Swift Wind now stood. She-ra got onto Swift Wind's back and together they flew out of The Whispering Woods with Madame Razz behind them.

* * *

Veena stood in the Courtyard and watched Adam duel with Teela. The two were more evenly matched more than ever. Adam's extra training as himself was paying off. Veena glanced over at Man-at-Arms. He was watching the duel more closely than she was.

Adam dodged Teela's attack and then attacked himself. He could feel the powers given to him by Alarick wanting to be used, but he pushed them aside. Duelling with Teela wasn't a good time for them to come out.

Veena glanced over at Cringer and Tora lying under a tree watching the duel. Both looked bored, but happy. Veena smiled a little. She heard a sound and turned to find Teela on the ground and Adam standing over her.

Adam helped Teela off the ground. "I think I won that time."

Teela smiled. "You doing better. I can see it."

Adam glanced over at Veena who was walking toward the tigers. Teela followed his eyes and smiled.

"I see why."

She left him watching Veena.

Man-at-Arms watched his daughter leave and then followed her with a smile on his face.

Veena sat beside Tora. She began to pet her as she glanced over at Adam. "What's wrong?"

Adam placed his sword in its sheath on his back. "The powers almost came out."

Veena nodded. "I know. I helped to control them."

Adam walked toward her. "Thanks. It still feels weird."

Veena smiled. "I know. Anything else planned for today?"

Adam smiled at her. "Not that I know of."

"Have any ideas what to do?"

"Well, it's almost lunch time."

Veena shook her head. "Besides that."

Veena sighed and leaned back against the tree. "You're hopeless."

Adam kneeled beside her. "Want do you want to do? I mean soon you have to begin planning the wedding."

Veena looked at him. "Oh, no mister. We have to start planning. I'm not doing it by myself."

Adam smiled. "I won't do it any other way."

_Prince Adam. Veena. You must come to Castle Grayskull._

_Sorceress, is Grayskull under attack?_

_No, She-ra needs your help on Etheria._

Adam and Veena sighed. Veena grabbed hold of Adam's hand. "I guess that this is what we are doing today."

Adam stood up. "Come on, Cring."

Cringer stood up and followed his friend to transform.

Veena glanced at Tora. "I guess we better get ready."

Veena stood up and pulled her staff from a pocket in her dress. She elongated it and tapped it on the ground. Snow and ice surrounded her. After it had disappeared she turned to Tora.

"You need something."

Tora looked at her with her head tilted.

Veena smiled. "I know."

She raised her staff and a fury of ice and snow surrounded Tora. As the small storm weakened and disappeared, Tora emerged in armour much like Battlecat's except hers was blue.

Veena walked over to her. "Well, do you like it?"

Tora nodded her head. Veena smiled at her friend as she heard Battlecat's roar. "I think we better meet up with them." Veena jumped onto Tora's back and Tora raced toward Battlecat's call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He-man sat on Battlecat's back. Waiting near the entrance to the Palace and its grounds. Somehow he knew to wait here for Veena and Tora. He petted his friend. "Easy, Old Friend."

Veena and Tora walked up beside them. He-man grinned at the Princess on her tiger.

Neither said a word as they raced toward Castle Grayskull.

* * *

She-ra fought back as hard as she could, but her strength wasn't enough. The Great Rebellion's fighters weren't enough. This new thing the Horde was using was powerful. **I can only hope the Sorceress heard my call.**

* * *

He-man, Battle cat, Veena, and Tora reached Castle Grayskull. The four quickly made their way inside.

The Sorceress greeted them. "Welcome, but we must hurry."

She led them through a maze of doors, corridors, and stairways. She stopped infront of a door. The door slowly opened.

"This will take you to Etheria. It will take you to Bright Moon. That is where the battle is. You must hurry. She-ra can't hold out for much longer."

He-man nodded.

The four walked in to the door and on to Etheria.

* * *

Hordak stood on the bridge of his ship. Below his new toy was slowly destroying the Rebellion. Soon he would control Bright Moon once again as well as getting rid of She-ra.

* * *

Well here is the first part. Thanks to coolknight who helped me from my writer's block. So if you like it review please. If you give me an idea I just might use it. About Evil-lyn being a mentor, it won't happened. I only wanted her to be good for a bit she isn't swaping sides. At least yet. she might be saved in Season 6 or you'll just have to see.


	11. Episode 10

Coolknight()- I thought about your idea. Read and find out.

Coolknight (Janie Johnson)- I'm not doing anything with GI Joe. Sorry. In between seasons 5 and 6 will be my retelling of the movie. I plan to begin with a back-story. Explaining things about Veena a little more and then begin work on the movie. I have to admit it here. I haven't watched many She-ra episodes, but thanks to the info I've found I know that most of the women on the show had at least a crush on Adam and/or He-man. Thanks for reminding me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I so should reinvent She-ra. But He-man takes so much time. And of course I have my other works to work on. Although one is almost finished. If I did would any of you go read it so you can understand Adora and things in this story. I mean it makes sense. Just understand if I do then some of the things that would be in but understand it would mean a long time till Season 6 would be up.

If I do it would take some of the back-story that I was writing for the movie into She-ra. If I did do it I would begin with rewriting The Secret of the Sword. Let me know. I will still do my retelling of Masters of the Universe, movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After doing some research, I'm changing things a bit. Bow and Adora's relationship is more like Adam and Teela's. Just friends. FYI-I have Spirit as a girl. It made more sense to me to have Spirit and thus Swift Wind be female instead of a male. Also I couldn't find any info on places on Etheria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will say this. It was odd no one came up with an idea for the weapon. I was sorta hoping for someone to give me ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the reviews everyone. News: this is now a three parter. I didn't originally want it to be one, but it makes better sense for it to be one. So this season is going to be longer than 13 episodes. I don't know how many yet. Here is episode 10. Read and enjoy. Please leave me some reviews.

* * *

**Episode 10: Masters and Rebellion**

**Part II**

She-ra stood beside Swift Wind. The massive Horde weapon moved closer. The Great Rebellion couldn't win against it. The massive machine came closer.

Battlecat jumped in front of the group. He-man jumped off and stood in front of them. She-ra watched as a white tiger jumped to Battlecat's side.

He-man looked at the machine and then back at the woman on the tiger. She lifted her staff and a blast of ice hit the machine. The machine froze in its tracks. The Great Rebellion cheered. The woman on the tiger turned to face She-ra.

"We need to get out of here. That's not going to hold it for long."

She-ra nodded. "Everyone inside Castle Bright Moon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Castle Bright Moon, She-ra quickly transformed back into Adora as did He-man to Adam.

Adora hugged her brother. "It's so good to see you."

Adam smiled. "You to." The twins released each other.

Adora glanced over at Veena. "Hi."

Veena waved. "Hi. I'm glad we got here in time."

Adora sighed. "Hordak has found something I can't win against. We have to find some way to destroy this thing."

Veena walked toward her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bow stood inside the throne of Castle Bright Moon. Most of Adora's friends were also inside. Bow smiled a little. None of them knew about Adam being betrothed. He could only imagine what Castaspella, Glimmer, and Frosta weren't going to be happy when they heard the news.

He watched as Adora came in with her brother and a beautiful young woman with black hair wearing an ice blue dress. Quickly he made his way toward them.

Adora looked around the room and smiled when she saw Bow. "There he is."

Bow stood in front of the three. Adam and he shook hands. "It's good to see you."

Adam smiled. "You too."

Bow leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You might not want to mention you're betrothed. There are a few here who wouldn't like to hear that."

Adam nodded. "I know, but I don't any of them coming near me. It didn't even feel right when they did it before."

Bow and Adam separated and released hands. Adam wrapped his arm around Veena's waist. "This is Princess Veena of Morainia. Veena this is Bow."

Bow smiled at the young woman. "So you are who Adora has been going on about."

"Oh, I hope I didn't' do anything bad."

Adora sighed and glared at Bow. "No. Come on you need to meet the others and Adam has to visit. Adam, you need to tell them. Don't hide it."

"Let me guess he has a fan club here."

Adora smiled. "Of course. No one is going to be happy hearing he is betrothed."

"BETROTHED!!" The four turned to look at Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon.

Glimmer didn't hide the hurt on her face. Nor did many others. Queen Angella walked to her daughter's side.

The Queen of Bright Moon smiled at Adam and Veena. "Forgive my daughter." Angella nodded to Adam. "It is good to see you again, Prince Adam."

Adam nodded in return. "Queen Angella, allow me to introduce you to Princess Veena of Morainia."

Angella nodded. "Welcome, Princess Veena."

Veena smiled at the Queen. "Thank you, Queen Angella."

Queen Castaspella walked forward and introduced herself, as did everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Razz came into the throne room riding her flying broom. The little witch landed and her broom stood up beside her. Adora walked over to her.

"Any news, Madame Razz?"

The old Twigget smiled at her. She began to bumble.

Her broom sighed. "Madame, remember."

"Oh, yeah. The machine is working again. It's getting ready to attack again."

The fighters began to prepare for battle. Adam and Adora slipped away with Spirit and Cringer. Veena remained with Bow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The troops of the Great Rebellion stood at the foot of Castle Bright Moon. Bow and Veena stood near the entrance of the castle with Tora.

"Not to be annoying, but, Veena, you should change. You can't really fight in that dress."

Veena smiled at him. "Don't worry." She took her staff out of the pocket of her dress. It elongated in her hand. She tapped the bottom on the ground. Once again snow, ice, and wind surrounded her. Bow watched amazed. The small blizzard disappeared and Veena stood in her battle armour once again.

Bow nodded. "That's a good thing to be able to do."

Veena smiled again. "It sure is."

Adam, are Bow and Adora…

_No. Adora's love isn't here, but she has a feeling he may show up later. I haven't met him yet._

_What's his name?_

_I don't know. We're coming. Veena, I don't like this._

_Me, too. Be careful._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He-man stood beside She-ra. His mind was elsewhere as she looked out at the machine.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out how to destroy it."

She-ra sighed. "That's why I called Casta and Frosta. I thought they could help."

He-man smiled. "I think Veena is more powerful than Castaspella."

She-ra smiled. "Of course you do."

Battlecat walked toward his friend. He-man rubbed the tiger's head. Swift Wind shook her head.

The four made their way to the front line of the Rebellion's troops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veena sat on Tora's back with her staff in her right hand. She glanced over as He-man on Battlecat moved to her side, while She-ra did the same on the other.

The machine began to come toward the troops. She-ra and Swift Wind went up into the air. He-man glanced over at Veena as his sister went into the sky. **Good luck little sister.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The machine was still coming. Castaspella's spells weren't working, neither were Frosta's or Glimmer and Queen Angella's.

The massive thing continued onward. She-ra up above the fight was becoming worried.

Below He-man and Veena watched as every attempt at stopping it failed. The two looked at each other and then at the machine.

Suddenly the machine shot a ray at She-ra and Swift Wind. Swift Wind couldn't move fast enough and the ray hit them. She-ra and Swift Wind fell out of the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sailing over a not too far away sea, on board the Solar Clipper, Sea Hawk suddenly leaned over as if in pain.

Swen came over to him. "You all right, Hawk?"

Sea Hawk looked at him. "I need to get to Adora."

Swen nodded and began yelling orders.

**Adora, please be all right.**


	12. Episode 11

**BIG NEWS: **While I was thinking about the back-story of the movie, I realized that some of it could be explained if I wrote Season 3 of He-man. So after Season 5 is finished I will begin working on Season 3. I need Season 3 before the movie. I think. I could just go and write the movie without it, but I would still have back-story that would be covered in the first few chapters (mostly Veena stuff). So can I hear your thoughts on this? If I can I might work on both at the same time.

Thanks for reviewing.

Now on to Episode 11. This isn't as long as the last few. Actually it's short. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

**Episode 11: Masters and Rebellion**

**Part III**

He-man watched in horror as his sister fell. Castaspella and Frosta began to cast spells. Everyone watched as a blue light surrounded the two. He-man glanced over at Veena.

The light came from Veena's staff. She was slowly lowering She-ra and Swift Wind to the ground.

Once the two were on the ground, Veena lowered her staff and looked at He-man.

"I'm thinking I need to take a crack at it."

He-man nodded. "Go for it, Princess."

Veena lifted her staff above her head. A blast of energy in the form of blue light left her staff and hit the machine. Unlike the other spells cast on it by the others, Veena's spell damaged the machine causing it to slow down.

Veena lowered her staff. _Adam, I can't do much more. I need help._

He-man moved closer to Veena. _Let me lend you some of my power._

He-man drew his sword. Veena touched her staff to his sword. The powers of _"The Faceless One"_ and Grayskull spread into her. Suddenly a ball of light appeared where the Power Sword and the staff met. The ball began to grow larger. Soon it caused the Rebellion troops to move away from them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hordak watched in shock as the ball left the He-man and the strange woman and headed toward his new toy. The machine began to glow and suddenly it began to explode.

He watched as the Rebels celebrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He-man and Veena made their way to She-ra and Swift Wind.

He-man gently lifted She-ra up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a tank hit me."

He-man helped She-ra to stand. She turned to see Swift Wind gingerly stand on his legs.

She-ra walked toward him. "How come we didn't hit the ground?"

Veena moved toward him. "I stopped you."

She-ra smiled. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm for."

She-ra looked around. "What happened to the machine?"

"Veena and I destroyed it."

Veena glanced around. "I think we need Adam and Adora now."

He-man and She-ra nodded. Quickly they left to transform taking Battlecat and Swift Wind with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Angella and the other Rebels cheered at the destruction of the machine. Adam, Adora, and Veena stood to the far watching the others. Bow stood with Madame Razz and Glimmer on the other side of the room.

Adora glanced at her brother. "You could have told me you two could do that."

Adam hung his head. "I didn't know we could. I mean we did something like that before, but not like that."

Veena glanced around them. "I think it has to do the powers my grandfather gave us."

Adam nodded. "Me, too."

Adora looked at her brother and then back at Veena. "I guess things have changed a bit since I was last on Eternia."

Adam smiled. "Of course, little sister."

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened. The Rebels stopped talking and watched as Sea Hawk entered with his crew.

Adora moved forward. "Hawk, what are you doing here?"

Sea Hawk all but ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Adora, you're all right."

"Of course, I am. Oh, the locket."

Adam glanced at Veena and moved toward his sister. "I'm guessing this is him, Adora."

Sea Hawk loosened his arms. "Adora, who is this?"

Adora smiled. "This Hawk is my brother, Prince Adam of Eternia."

"Wait a minute did you say, Prince Adam?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm a princess."

Sea Hawk looked at Adam and then at Adora. "If you don't.."

Veena walked to Adam's side. She glanced at him as a smile slowly formed on his face.

Adora smiled at Sea Hawk. "If I cared about the fact you are just a pirate, I wouldn't have taken the locket from you." Adora glanced back at Veena. "All guys are the same aren't they?"

Veena smiled. "I believe so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adora, Adam, Sea Hawk, and Veena stood beside the gateway to Eternia. Cringer and Tora sat watching as the humans said good-bye.

Adora hugged Veena. "I'll come as soon as I can. I want to help."

Veena smiled as Adora and she released each other. "It would be good to have some more help. My mother and yours has been driving me crazy with details."

Adora smiled and moved to her brother. Tears began to form. "I hate this."

Adam hugged his sister. "Don't worry you're coming for a visit soon."

Adora smiled and wiped a tear as Adam released her. "I know."

Adam smiled. "You should bring him. Mother and Father will like him."

Sea Hawk nodded as Adam glanced at Veena. "Ready?"

"Yep." Cringer and Tora stood up.

Veena walked through the gateway with Tora and Cringer behind her Adam stood alone. "See you soon."

"Bye, Adam."

Adam finally stepped into the gateway and it disappeared. Sea Hawk placed his arms around Adora.

"Don't worry. You'll see them soon."

Adora glanced at him. "You're not angry with me."

"No. Besides I have to get ready."

"For what?"

"Going to visit your parents and attending your brother's wedding."

* * *

The Sorceress greeted them as they came through. "Welcome home."

Adam glanced at Veena. "Thank you. Sorceress, how are we supposed to get home?"

"Teleport. You've done it before."

"But I was He-man."

"Prince Adam, you can do it as either."

He glanced at Veena. "You choose."

"I just want to get home."

Adam sighed. "Come on we need to figure this out."

Veena smiled. "No we don't. All we have to do is think about where we want to go."

The two took hold of each other's hands as Tora and Cringer moved closer.

The Sorceress watched as blue light engulfed the four and they disappeared. She knew they had made is safely into the Palace and were on their way to bed. She smiled. Everything was going fine with them, but she knew that something was coming, but she wasn't sure what.


	13. Episode 12

Here is episode 12. Updating quickly lately. I might be finished soon. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 12: Allies**

Ciaran sat on the floor of his cell in the dungeon of the Ice Palace of Morainia. She wasn't coming to free him. **Damn, I should have never trusted her. Evil witch she betrayed me. **Suddenly the door to the cell opened. In door way stood a man shrouded in shadow.

Ciaran watched as he entered the cell. "Who are you?"

"An ally."

Ciaran stood up and smiled.

* * *

Teela stood beside her father as King Randor learned of Ciaran's escape. Once the transmission from Morainia ended, Randor turned to Duncan.

Randor sighed. "We must warn them."

Teela stepped forward. "I know where they are, Your Majesty. I will tell them immediately."

Randor nodded. "Yes, do that, Teela, if you would."

Teela bowed and left the two men alone.

Duncan moved closer to his king. "Randor, I will increase the guards."

Randor stood up. "Duncan, do it. Make sure guards are posted outside Adam and Veena's rooms at all times. I would prefer a Master."

Duncan nodded. "All of us would gladly guard them."

Randor placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

Adam and Veena laid side by side on a blanket on the beach below the Palace beside the Sea of Rakash. Tora and Cringer laid on another one not too far away.

Adam sighed. "Finally we have some time to our selves. No wedding planning or my father drilling things into my head."

Veena smiled. "Yeah, but this is a rare thing right now. With the wedding not to far away."

Adam laughed. "I know."

"ADAM! VEENA!"

Both sat up and watched as Teela made her way to them. Adam stood up.

"Teela, what is it?"

Teela stopped at the bottom of the slop. "Ciaran has escaped!"

Veena stood up as well. "WHAT!?"

"King Randor just received word from your father, Veena."

Veena moved closer to Teela. As did Adam.

"But how? Teela."

"We don't know. Somehow he was able to escape."

Adam glanced at Veena. "Don't worry. We'll find him and put him right back in that cell."

* * *

Skeletor sat on his throne. He and Ciaran watched, courtesy of one of Tri-Klops's Doomseekers, Teela tell Veena and Adam of Ciaran's escape.

Ciaran glanced up at Skeletor. "So what is your plan?"

Skeletor began to pet Panthor's head. "I'll tell you when I want you to know."

Ciaran smirked. "You always were the one to hide your plans."

"Yes, and I was the one who has never been captured."

"I don't have power like you."

"No, you don't."

Tri-Klops stood in the shadows of a doorway and watched them. **What's the deal with this guy and Skeletor? Why did he release him? **Quickly Tri-Klopsleft the doorway.

* * *

Fristo stood beside his brother in his workshop. "Duncan, relax. We'll all do our best."

Duncan looked at his brother as he looked over the plans for a new weapon. "I know that. But his new weapon will help. Would you go guard them and relieve Teela?"

Fristo sighed. "Sure. Duncan, we need you. Don't run yourself in."

Duncan watched as his brother left him in his workshop. "I might just have to."

* * *

Veena and Adam sat in the Palace Library under Teela's guard. All three were bored. Adam and Veena were under strict orders to remain inside the Palace at all times. Adam moved his legs restlessly. Veena yawned and Teela sighed again.

This was what Fristo found. All three looked up at him. Veena glanced at the other two.

"Can we help you?"

Adam glanced at Teela. "Veena, this is Fristo. He's Teela's uncle."

"Oh, sorry."

Fristo smiled. "No harm done. I've been wandering."

"Uncle, why?"

"Just to get away from your father."

Teela smiled. "Are you here to relieve me?"

"Yes."

Teela stood up from her seat. "See you two later."

Adam and Veena watched Teela leave. "It's not fair. I'm a Master."

Fristo took Teela's seat. "Sweetie, everyone is worried about you. If I were your father, I would be too. Ciaran is crafty. He was once a member of Keldor's forces."

Adam glance at him. "Why hasn't he been imprisoned before?"

"Don't know. Must be some law in Morainia or the fact no one believed me."

Veena glanced at Adam. "Or no one believed you?"

"Your father and I haven't always seen eye to eye. I'm the only one who has ever really seen Ciaran with Keldor. I'm still having to prove myself to others."

"Oh."

* * *

Queen Gwendolyn stood in the throne room on of the Ice Palace. Her husband was talking to the head of the Palace Guards. After the man had left, Moraius came over to her.

"Gwen, don't worry we will find him."

"He is with Skeletor. Fristo was right. Ciaran was a member of Keldor's forces."

Moraius looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Skeletor is the one who released him."

* * *

Adam and Veena stood in the communications room with King Randor as King Moraius told them about Ciaran.

"Randor, we need He-man. He's the only one who can go after him."

Randor nodded. "Agreed. But I have no way to contact him."

Adam stepped forward. "I do, Father."

Veena glanced at Adam. _What are you doing?_

_We have to get him back in that cell, Veena. I'm the only one who can do it._

_Oh, yes. You get to go outside and I'm stuck here._

_Veena._

_No. You're right. They do need you._

_I promise once this is over we'll go to the beach._

_We better._

Randor looked at his son. "Is that why you always disappear when there is trouble?"

"Yes, Father. I'm going to contact He-man."

Randor nodded. "Go do what ever it is you do to call him. We need his help."

"Yes, Father."

Adam walked out of the room. Veena glanced at the king.

"You are to stay here, Veena. I know you are a Master, but I would feel better if you were to remain here inside the Palace, but keep your staff with you at all times."

"I already do, Your Majesty."

Randor smiled at her. "Good."

* * *

Duncan finished the first of his new weapon. He stepped back to look at it. **Hopefully this will be a big help.**

* * *

Randor quickly told He-man what he knew. He-man nodded.

"I believe we should wait and see what Ciaran and Skeletor do first."

Randor nodded. "Agreed."

Suddenly Teela came running into the communications room.

"Your Majesty, He-man, Skeletor and Ciaran are attacking the Ice Palace."

Randor looked at her. "How do you know?"

Veena moved into the room. One look at her both He-man and Randor went to her side.

"Because my mother just told me."

He-man glanced at King Randor. "I know you probably asked her to stay here, but I will need her help."

Randor sighed. "I understand. Veena, be careful. If something happens to you both Adam and your father will make me pay."

Veena smiled weakly. "Thank you."

He-man helped her out of the room.

* * *

King Moraius and his army were doing their best against Skeletor's forces. The Army of Morainia was slowly losing ground. Moraius knew Gwendolyn's powers were weak. Their only hope was He-man reaching them in time.

* * *

Skeletor stood beside Ciaran. Both watched as Beastman used йети to attack the Ice Palace walls.

"Soon, you'll have this ice block."

"I still want the Princess."

"No. She is mine."

* * *

He-man, Battlecat, and Veena stood in the courtyard.

"We have to hurry."

"I know, Princess."

Veena glanced at him. "If one hair on my parents' heads is touched, Ciaran and Skeletor will pay."

"I have no doubt."

The two stood side by side with Battlecat close. A blue light surrounded them.

* * *

Ciaran laughed as he entered the throne room of the Ice Palace. Skeletor walked beside him.

"I have the throne."

"Think again, Ciaran."

Ciaran looked to see Veena and He-man coming toward him. "How?"

Veena grinned. "You should so learn more about your enemy." Veena walked Skeletor out of the corner of her eye. It seemed he was preparing to attack her not He-man.

_Adam, Skeletor looks like he is about to attack me._

_I see it to. I'll take care of him. Go after Ciaran._

He-man charged at Skeletor while Veena did the same to Ciaran.

Ciaran held her off with his sword. But Veena was able to knock the sword from his hand. She quickly cast a freezing spell and went to help He-man.

He-man kept Skeletor busy. Not allowing him to use his Havok staff. He caught Veena freezing Ciaran in the corner of his eye. He flipped and landed beside her. The two stood side by side facing Skeletor.

Skeletor looked at Ciaran and fled. His forces did the same. The army and King Moraius watched as the treat fled.

Before Ciaran melted they placed him back inside his cell with a spell by Veena preventing him from leaving it again.

* * *

Adam and Veena sat on the rock looking out to sea. Adam wrapped his arm around her. "See told you. We are on the beach."

Veena leaned her head on to his shoulder. "O.K."

Adam grinned. "At least Ciaran can't escape again."

"But why did Skeletor want to fight me when you were right there?"

"I don't know."

"It must have to do with Evil-lyn."

"She's gone."

"No. She isn't. My mother told me she would know. He must want revenge for what we did to her."

"Don't worry. He has to get through a lot of people before he can get to you."

"I know."


	14. Episode 13

coolknight ()- I'm going to start on Season 3 as soon as I can. At the same time I'm going to start working on The History of Veena. Visit my profile to get summarys for both.

Thanks for the reviews. Here is episode 13. After thinking about it, I'm able to finish the season with this episode. Enjoy!

And Review!

* * *

**Episode 13: Payback**

Skeletor stood in the bedchamber. Evil-lyn sat on the bed. She was slowly recovering from the battle with Veena. Neither of the two had seen Prince Adam behind her.

Both wanted to make the princess pay.

* * *

Prince Adam stood next to Veena inside the Royal Gardens. Orko floated near his favorite flower.

He glanced over at Veena. "What do you think?"

Veena smiled. "It's beautiful, Orko."

"Thank you. Moss man has helped me a lot."

"Moss man?"

Adam smiled. "He's one of the Masters. He doesn't help all of time, but he is an ally."

Veena nodded.

* * *

Veena sat in the Palace Library reading a book filled with legends. Tora was curled up at her feet. She was spending her free time reading. Adam was training again and instead of watching him, she was reading. She knew he was angry, but not too much.

Sighing, Veena glanced at Tora. "Want to go see what the boys are doing?" The female tiger raised her head. Veena smiled. "Come on."

* * *

Teela knocked Adam on the ground. "Be glad Veena's not here to see that."

Adam smiled and stood up. He got back into sparring position and then went at Teela again.

The two continued until Adam knocked Teela on the ground. This is what Veena and Tora found when they came out of the Palace.

Adam glanced over at her and smiled. Teela seeing he was distracted knocked him on the ground. Adam gave Teela a dirty look and then turned to see Veena laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

Veena smiled. "Sorry. Thanks, Teela."

Teela smiled. "No problem. I'm done for the day. See you two later." She left the two young royals.

Adam stood up and shook off the dust from his clothes as Veena walked over to him. "Just what I needed, my betroth laughing at me."

Veena put her hands on her hips. "I couldn't help it you looked funny and cute at the same time."

"Cute, huh?" Adam wrapped his arms around Veena. "I'm cute."

Veena smiled. "Yes, you're cute and adorable. And mine."

Adam rubbed his nose over Veena's. "I don't think I am."

"What mine?"

"No, the other things."

Veena sighed. "Well to me you are."

"Only to you." Adam kissed Veena.

As the two separated both began to laugh.

Adam smiled. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this."

"You better not."

"Oh, how sweet. They get a kiss in for the last time."

Adam and Veena turned to face the voice. Skeletor and his forces stood not to far away. Evil-lyn stood behind him.

_Well that answers the question of if she is alive or not._

_Veena, I need to transform._

_No, I need you here. I need the power you have._

_Fine. But I'll transform as soon as I can._

Veena quickly elongated her staff and faced the Evil Forces. _Teela. Duncan, Skeletor is here. Hurry._

_

* * *

_Teela and Duncan both ran to find the other Masters. The Masters quickly raced toward Veena and Adam.

* * *

Adam moved closer to Veena. He watched as Skeletor followed his movements.

_I hope he doesn't recognize my sword._

_Don't worry he won't._

_Why is he after you?_

_I think he still loves Evil-lyn._

_WHAT?! You have to be kidding._

_Well, he's acting like you would if something happened to me._

_Makes sense._

Veena tapped her staff on the ground. The small blizzard surrounded her changing her into her fighting armour.

Both watched as Evil-lyn smirked. They could hear the Masters coming.

* * *

Skeletor watched as the Masters joined the Prince and Princess. He glanced over at Evil-lyn. She was hiding her rage well, but he could see it in her eyes.

Evil-lyn smirked as the Masters appeared. Better to take them all out at once.

* * *

The Masters stood opposite the Forces of Evil. Man-at-Arms was looking at Adam.

"Adam, go find He-man."

Adam nodded and ran off. Veena looked at Duncan and nodded. Then she returned her view to the forces in front of her.

* * *

Adam raced to find somewhere to transform. Finally he rounded the corner behind Man-at-Arms's workshop. Quickly he transformed. As He-man rounded the corner, he found Queen Gwendolyn.

"Your Majesty."

"I've come to help."

He-man nodded and the two went to join the Masters.

* * *

Skeletor sneered when He-man and Gwendolyn showed up.

Evil-lyn did as well, but mainly at her sister.

Gwendolyn moved to her daughter. _She didn't see Adam behind you. She thinks you have all of the power. The two of you may have to work together._

_Mother, we are always working together._

_I mean like you have done before. Combine your powers._

_Ah. I understand._

Veena glanced over at He-man.

_We might have to do what we did on Etheria._

_I was already thinking that. Be on guard. I'm not letting them near you._

Veena nodded and her returned her gaze to Skeletor and Evil-lyn. He-man moved to her side.

* * *

Skeletor raised his Havok staff. He-man drew his sword. Gwendolyn stepped forward.

Suddenly the ground underneath Skeletor and his forces became very green. The plant life soon began to wrap around them.

"What the hell?"

Laughter could be heard coming from the Royal Gardens. Orko and Moss Man came towards everyone.

Skeletor sneered at him while he tried to fight a plant.

Moss Man waved his hand and the plants began to move Skeletor and his forces away.

"I'll be back, He-man. You can't protect her forever."

* * *

Adam and Veena stood on the balcony outside the throne room. The sea breezes blew Veena's hair gently.

"He's right. He-man can't always protect me."

Adam sighed. "He-man can't, but I can."

Veena smiled a little. "Adam, we don't know how much power you have."

Adam placed his hand on the railing. "I don't care. I'm not letting him get you again."

Veena put her hand on his. "Adam, I'm more afraid of what you would do if he did do something."

"The only one who needs to be afraid is Skeletor."

Thank you for reading Season 5. Please Read The History of Veena. It's the back story about her past. Also please read Season 3. Both will soon have their first chapter/episode up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who will review.

Till next time. L.A. Cornelius


End file.
